Gente inmadura
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Por eso, cuando te pregunten que si has jugado al “Kissu-Kissu”, debes responder siempre con un seguro y altivo: ¡SÍ!


¡Bienvenidos!

Hace tiempito que no subía un fic nuevo… bueno, aquí les dejo un OneShot dedicado a Tamaki y a Kyoya ¡Mi primer fic oficialmente Beteado xD! (corregí lo que pude)

¡Disfrútenlo con leche xD!

NOTA: Los personajes y OHSHostClub no me pertenecen.

_Dedicado a ____n_n que quería un TamakiXKyoya… bueno el shounen ai no me va, pero hice lo que pude xD_

**Gente inmadura**

Bajo un cielo anaranjado, el reloj del Instituto Ouran tocó seis veces mientras las voces de los estudiantes se alejaban de poco en poco.

El Host Club había cerrado desde hacía un buen rato, pero todavía se alcanzaba a escuchar el eco de los peculiares tecleos que Kyoya, ocupando su mesa acostumbrada, hacía en su ordenador portatil.

Daba la impresión de que las ganancias del Club habían aumentado aquél día, eso por la orgullosa sonrisa que no se esforzaba en esconder.

Una última tecla fue presionada, se acomodó las gafas y dispuso a cerrar el ordenador.

—¡Kyoya!

El aludido se puso serio en cuanto reconoció la voz de quién lo llamaba. Se levantó con calma y miró reflexivo la bitácora donde anotaba los detalles que, día con día, atraían a más clientas.

—Kyoya, ¿aún estás aquí?

—No sé si deba responderte esa pregunta —dijo mientras caminaba hacia su amigo con la computadora bajo el brazo.

Tamaki sonrió tranquilo. El tono con que el joven de gafas se había dirigido indicaba que había sido un muy buen día para él. Sin preámbulos, entró al salón con las manos en la cintura, pasando por un lado del administrador. Llegó hasta el diván donde acostumbraba atender a sus clientas y se sentó estirando las piernas al frente.

Ootori detuvo su paso sin voltear y esperó el siguiente movimiento de su estrepitoso compañero.

—¡Ah, qué día! —suspiró Tamaki dejando descansar una mano sobre su frente—. Estuvo lleno de números y fechas históricas, ¡eso no debería incumbirle a un rey! Además, el Host Club tuvo bastantes visitas para un día.

—Y que lo digas —respondió sonriendo.

—Eso, Kyoya amigo, ¿no te apetece una taza de té para relajarte? Es una nueva bebida exótica.

Ootori levantó una ceja. Se volvió hacia su compañero, notando de inmediato una maliciosa sonrisa de su parte.

—¿Café de plebeyos? no, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa —dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando a Sou en una pieza.

La oportunidad que el rubio tenía para apresarlo se alejaba con cada paso que sus zapatos finos hacían sonar en el piso. Si Tamaki quería "jugar" con él, debía ser más rápido y astuto que de costumbre.

—¡Kyoya! —titubeó nervioso— ¡N-no es café, es té! ¡Lo ha conseguido Haruhi y lo trajo hoy!

—Malgastando el dinero —seseó.

—¡Ése es el punto, Kyoya! ¡Es barato y rinde mucho, las clientas se maravillaron!

Las gafas del moreno resplandecieron. El producto al que Tamaki se refería era la razón de tales cifras en la bitácora del Club.

Volteó la cabeza por sobre el hombro y vio cómo su amigo señalaba insistentemente una cajita que sostenía. Lleno de curiosidad, se acercó a ver por qué tanto revuelo por una simpleza de plebeyos.

"Bolsitas de té instantáneo sabor a menta", decía en la tapa de la caja. La tomó entre sus manos analizándola a detalle, cayendo rotundamente en el juego de Tamaki.

Sin perder tiempo, el rubio preparó la tetera y sirvió agua caliente en dos tazas. Kyoya respingó al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—No lo voy a probar —enunció dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh, vamos! Será sólo un sorbo.

El de anteojos enarcó una ceja.

—Supongo que tú ya lo probaste.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kaa-san —finalizó ofreciendo la taza con la bolsita adentro.

Kyoya suspiró resignado, se sentó y probó la infusión artificial. Frunció el ceño en un segundo, dejando desdeñosamente el recipiente en la mesa.

—Está insípido —se quejó.

—Lo mismo pensaba hasta que probé la taza número veinte —Ootori miró con seriedad a su amigo que, sin lamento, bebía el té.

—Pero, ¿cómo?... ¿tomaste veinte tazas de agua caliente?

—Es tan relajante —suspiró el otro, derritiéndose, literalmente, en el diván—. Sobre todo después de que ese par demoníaco te trata como su bufón personal.

El moreno apretó los labios molesto. Otra vez Tamaki quería quejarse amargamente de los Hitachiin con él. Era típico del rubio utilizar esa clase de trucos para detenerlo y usarlo como paño de lágrimas, pero Kyoya ya estaba cansado de escuchar el mismo lamento de siempre.

Se agarró las rodillas con fuerza y se levantó bruscamente, desconcertando al rubio.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —le dijo mientras andaba—. Ya te dije que tienes que madurar para que ése par de malcriados te trate con respeto.

—P-pe…

—Es una lástima que la madurez no se consiga tan fácil como las bolsitas de té —siseó sumamente irritado.

—Pero, ¡es que hoy traté de ser maduro con ellos y volvieron a burlarse de mí!- chilló intentando detener a su amigo -¡Hasta me hicieron jugar el juego del "Kissu-Kissu"!

La voz infantil que hacía Tamaki sonaba aún más graciosa cuando estaba desconsolado, pero esta vez parecía que de verdad le habían hecho sufrir. Obviamente el orgullo de "rey" estaba más herido que de costumbre, todo por algo tan estúpido como sonaba eso del juego del "Kissu-Kissu".

A pesar de ser tan frío, Kyoya sentía estima por el que berreaba detrás de él. No podía dejar a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

—¿"Kissu-Kissu"?- preguntó deteniéndose al instante.

Los ojos de Tamaki destellaron victoriosos. Se sonrió discretamente y continuó con la dramatización. Ahora que estaba en sus manos, no podía dejarle escapar.

—Sí, el juego del "Kissu-Kissu" —explicó acercándose lentamente a él—. Fueron tan crueles… aún me duele.

La queja extrañó a Ootori, quien de un momento a otro fue sorprendido por Tamaki. Su muñeca estaba bien sujeta por la mano de aquél.

—Nee, Kyoya, ¿nunca has jugado al "Kissu-Kissu"? —el aludido frunció el ceño.

—Nunca había escuchado semejante estupidez —respondió nervioso.

Sin demorar, el ojiazul lo llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta el sofá y lo tendió sobre él. El Host indiferente estaba más bien asustado con las actitudes del rey.

—¿Cómo es posible que Ootori "maduro"-kun no haya jugado al "Kissu-Kissu"? —Susurró en tanto acercaba su rostro al de Kyoya —. Ese par demoníaco me aseguró que toda la gente madura ya lo había hecho…

—Ta… ¿Tamaki?

La respiración de Ootori se aceleró a conciencia cuando el rubio cerró los ojos y aspiró muy cerca de su boca. El corazón bombeó con tal fuerza, que la sangre no tardó en acumulársele en las mejillas.

Muy por el contrario, Tamaki se miraba tranquilo. Tomó el rostro de Kyoya con una mano, y lo miró a los ojos profundamente.

—Esos malditos gemelos me hicieron sufrir a su antojo, pero, ¿sabes? me he quedado con la duda. ¿Es posible que de verdad sea esto un juego para "gente madura"?

Kyoya tragó saliva una vez que Tamaki se acomodó bien sobre él. Intentó parecer gélido, como era su costumbre, pero los movimientos del Rey simplemente lo desconcentraban.

—¿Qué… qué haces?

—Quiero saber qué tan maduro es mi mejor amigo —le susurró al oído.

El Host de gafas se paralizó un momento. La voz de Tamaki sonaba grave y su tibio aliento fue tan pausado que cada célula de su oreja pudo sentirlo. Entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a ceder ante su engañosamente tonto amigo.

—¿Listo para el "Kissu-Kissu"?

Kyoya volvió a pasar saliva. El tiempo de resistirse había pasado. Su rostro fue tomado con ambas manos para girarlo con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos al sentir más cerca de Tamaki, esperando con ansia el siguiente paso, cada vez más cálido, cada vez más lento…

—¡¡Kiss, Kiss Fall in love!!

El estrepitoso grito del rubio lo hizo brincar casi hasta tocar el techo. A ello siguió una risotada implacable que invadió la habitación entera.

Ootori sintió estallar su tímpano, las gafas se le resbalaron mientras su sistema locomotor volvía a la normalidad. Tamaki no paraba de reír.

—¡No lo creo, no lo creo! ¡Hikaru tenía razón! ¡Ibas a caer, a caer! —se burlaba con una mano en el estómago para calmar el dolor que las frenéticas carcajadas le provocaban.

Kyoya se levantó del diván aún más furioso que cuando despertaba "La bestia de sangre fría". Tomó sus cosas y anduvo bufando camino a la salida.

Tamaki no tardó en notarlo. Tal vez Kyoya no estaba tan de buen humor como había creído cuando entró a la sala.

—Nee… ¿no te gustó el juego? —no recibió respuesta— ¡Vamos, Kyoya! Yo igual me enfadé, pero mira, puedes buscar otra víctima… Hanny-senpai…

El rubio parecía no entender lo que pasaba. Kyoya se volvió lleno de furia hacia él para responderle.

—¡¡Idiota!! —le gritó con una mano en la oreja.

Salió en cuanto pudo de la sala, furioso, pero al cabo reflexionando con cuidado lo recién acontecido. Ciertamente estaba enfadado y adolorido, tal como Suou le había comentado se sentía.

Debía admitirlo, los Hitachiin al final tenían razón el algo: el juego del "Kissu-Kissu", aunque era más estúpido de lo que había pensado, además de ofensivo y ridículamente decepcionante, sólo lo podía jugar la gente lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar que el idiota de su amigo era el maestro en seducción, incluso con el miembro más indiferente del Host Club.

Fin

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Revisado y corregido por **Reiko** del foro "Los malos fics".

Lo sé, el foro tiene un nombre un tanto brusco, pero es un muy buen sitio para aprender más sobre fanfiction y para mejorar como autor. Visiten el foro si les es posible n.n

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan


End file.
